


Sick Dan (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Established Phan, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short Drabble, Sick Dan, Sickfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, blowjob jokes, concerned phil, extreme fluff, grumpy dan, ill dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan is ill and he just wants cuddled but Phil refused to pay any attention to him until he finished editing.





	Sick Dan (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's gamingmas video with sick Dan inspired me to write this. I love how Dan had no voice yet he still managed to scream in charades of all things. Gotta love that adorable loud boye.

"Phiiiil." Dan whines squeakily from the doorway of the lounge. 

"I thought I sent you to bed." Phil says, still staring at his laptop screen. 

"Okay dad." Dan sasses before flopping his body next to Phil and falling against him almost bonelessly. 

"Dan I'm trying to edit." Phil playfully shoves Dan off of him. 

"Phil I'm sick, aren't I more importa-" Dan cut himself off by coughing. He winced at the scratchiness of his throat. 

"You sound like a rat." Phil jokes and Dan just glares at him. 

"It's not-" Dan stops talking immediately and clears his throat, his voice went a little too high pitched there, "It's not funny!"

"Your voice just keeps failing you."

"I know." Dan shoves his face into Phil's shoulder. 

"You're sick get off of me!" Phil shoves Dan away and Dan just whines in disappointment. 

"Phil please..." Dan fake-cries, "I want you to hold me."

"At least let me finish editing."

"That's gonna take forever!" Dan exclaims as loud as his voice would actually go. 

"Just give me a half an hour then I'm all yours, alright?" 

"No. Not alright." Dan huffs and crosses his arms. 

"Babe." Phil sighs before looking at Dan with a look that made Dan shrink back.

Dan tried not to laugh, Phil was trying to be serious but he just looked too cute. 

"What?" Phil asks with a confused expression when he notices Dan's smile. 

"You're sooooo cute." Dan pouts, "And it's just not fair."

A blush immediately rose to Phil's cheeks and he swallowed thickly, "Well thanks Daniel, but you're still waiting until I'm done editing before you get a cuddle."

Dan huffed and angrily flopped backwards, "I'm poorly, I just want love..."

"Well I do love you." Phil says, staring at his laptop as he speaks. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "You aren't acting like it." 

Phil sighs before looking at Dan, he gently leans over top of him before planting a kiss right on the corner of his mouth, "Let that satisfy you." Phil smiles cutely and Dan wants to scream. 

Dan's face was tinted pink and he had to fight a smile. "I just want you to cuddle me, I'm sick and I'm cold. I know you're always warm and I just wanna snuggle before I die from this sickness." 

"Little over dramatic don't you think?"

"I'm dying Phil."

"Okay, alright." Phil tries not to laugh at Dan's overly serious tone, "I will mourn you then." That gets him a kick in the side. "Hey!"

"How about I make a deal with you?" Dan smirks. 

"A deal with the devil? Davil? Danvil, Dan-vil-"

"Stop." Dan sighs heavily, Phil still laughed at his own pun though. 

"Okay fine. Grumpy." Phil mumbles along with an eye-roll.

"How about if you cuddle me..."

"I'm listening?" 

"I'll give you head." Dan's smirk returns, he could almost see the wheels in Phil's head turning. Dan almost laughed when Phil reached to close his laptop. 

"That is a tempting offer..." Phil decided against it last minute before going back to editing. 

"But?" Dan asks, looking at Phil like he had suddenly grown another limb out of his forehead. "You can't possibly turn that down."

"Your throat is sore enough don't you think?" Phil smirks and Dan inhales sharply before throwing a couch pillow at Phil's head. 

Somehow he misses completely and Phil just laughs at him. 

"I know the meaning behind those words and it wasn't about my sickness you monster!" Dan couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yeah it was about my monster c-"

"No! No no no! You are banned from speaking!" Dan yells and his voice squeaks and breaks multiple times. 

"Alright I'll edit in silence then." Phil shrugs. 

A minute of just staring at Phil later Dan pushes Phil's side with his foot before relaxing back onto the sofa completely.

"Phil." Dan says, trying to get his attention. It doesn't work. "Phil..." Dan keeps prodding at him, "Phil you're gonna make me cry."

Phil still doesn't budge, "Phil I will literally make myself cry right now don't test me."

"Phil dammit why won't you love me." Dan's voice quivers. 

Phil shrugs him off as if to say "That's not gonna work on me."

"Baby..." Dan sighs softly, "I loooove you."

Still nothing. 

"Fine." Dan moves himself around before flopping down again, now his head was on Phil's lap. "Phil."

"Dan." Phil sighs, trying to fight the smile that was making its way to his lips. 

Dan sighs comfortably once he turns over and situates himself. He nuzzles his face into Phil's lower stomach and he snakes his arms around Phil's waist. It felt like an awkward position to lay in but Dan didn't care because it was comfortable. 

Phil simply moves his laptop to balance on one knee before continuing to edit. 

"Philly..." Dan whines, it gets muffled by Phil's jumper. 

"Baby..." Phil copies Dan's tone. 

Phil lets one of his hands move to softly play with Dan's hair. Dan sighs in content before relaxing into the touch.

Dan doesn't know how long it had been, he only knows that he had managed to fall asleep all curled up with his face buried in Phil's stomach.

He was being slowly and gently awoke by a soft voice and tender touches. 

"Dan." Phil whispered again softly, Dan groaned before a soft whimper fell from his lips. "Wake up baby." Phil's hand was alternating between rubbing his back and playing with his hair. 

Dan rolled over a bit so he was looking up at Phil, "Ugh." He groans in discomfort before covering his face with his arms.

"What's wrong love?" Phil asks in mild concern, his hand was now slowly tracing abstract patterns along Dan's side. 

"Turn off the light." Dan requests, his voice was unintentionally soft and raspy, it was almost completely gone. 

Phil gently moves Dan before getting up and flipping off the light, "Do you wanna go to bed?" Phil asks as he kneels next to the couch. 

Dan removed his arms from his eyes before looking at Phil, "What time is it?" 

"Almost midnight." Phil replies, Dan nods as if to say okay. 

Phil reaches up and places his hand on the side of Dan's face, Dan instantly nuzzled into the touch. "Jesus Dan-" Phil feels Dan's forehead, "You're burning up!" He exclaims. 

"I feel like I'm dying." Dan sighs before coughing, he cringes with pain every time he coughs because it makes his head throb even more. 

"Aww, babe." Phil frowns slightly, seeming to feel sorry for Dan. 

"Will you love me now or do I still have to give you head?" Dan tries to joke.

Phil rolls his eyes and shakes his head lightly, "Nope. Your sick little self is going straight to bed." Phil replies. 

Phil stands up and Dan holds his arms out, a silent plea to help him up. Phil pulls him up off of the couch and Dan immediately melts into him and he almost falls from the unexpected weight of Dan falling into him. 

"C'mon now Dan, help me out here." Phil giggles softly and Dan sighs. 

"I want some drugs." Dan sighs before reluctantly standing by himself. 

"Alright." Phil says before grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. "You really don't feel good do you?" Phil tilts his head in concern when he sees Dan stagger before grabbing onto the counter for support. He looked very ill. 

Dan shakes his head no and Phil frowned before kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry baby." Phil rummages through a cabinet before pulling out some nighttime medicine, he measures out the proper dose in the cup before handing it to Dan. 

Dan takes it and winces at the strong unpleasant flavor. 

"Bed?" Phil asks and Dan nods.

"Go get comfy, I'll be there in a minute." Phil says before leaving Dan in the doorway of their bedroom. 

He walks back in a minute later only to see Dan's discarded clothes strung all over the floor. Dan was huddled under the blue and green colored duvet shivering.

Phil climbs into bed next to him, "Come here my love." He sighs and the sleepy ill Dan immediately lays against his chest. 

"So warm." Dan sighs in content before nuzzling into the crook of Phil's neck. 

Phil presses a kiss to Dan's hair, "I hope you feel better sweetheart, I love you." 

Dan hums, "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, as always thanks for reading. Check out my other phanfics if you'd like!
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments but of course that isn't necessary. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a lovely day/night :)


End file.
